


Working Out

by the_original_n_chan



Series: The Priest's Son and the Demon [7]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff/WAFF, Generic Fangirl Continuity, M/M, Rin is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_original_n_chan/pseuds/the_original_n_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was amazing what suddenly became more interesting as soon as Bon was involved."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out

**Author's Note:**

> See series page for continuity note and disclaimer.

Rin had had gym class in the academy’s various athletic courts, of course, but he’d never actually been in the exercise facility before. Strength and athletic ability had always just seemed to come naturally to him, so working out had never really held much appeal. But when he’d discovered that Bon liked to spend his time off doing just that, curiosity got the better of him. It was amazing what suddenly became more interesting as soon as Bon was involved.

Like everything else on the campus, the place was huge; it was filled with rows and rows of equipment, all of it kind of mysterious, and smelled like rubber and sweat. Rin wandered past dozens of exercise bikes and step-climbing things, about half of them occupied, and approached the weight machines, drawn by the sight of a familiar blond streak. “Yo!”

Bon paused and glanced up at him, eyes widening. “What’re you doing here?”

“Ah, just passing by. Thought I’d look in.” _Wanted to see what you do._ Grinning, Rin dropped down to sit on the bench of the machine next to Bon’s. “Go on. Don’t let me stop you.” 

With a grunt, Bon turned back to his workout. As he pulled the machine’s metal bar down behind his neck, lifting the stack of weights, Rin watched the muscles of his upper back tighten and stand out, just visible where the arm holes of his sleeveless shirt gaped open.

Muscle shirt. And _shorts_. Rin felt like his eyes had been glued to Bon—unable to pull away, they crawled all over him, legs, arms, rhythmically flexing shoulders, the firm grip of his hands around the bar, the vee of sweat darkening his shirt, legs again, the hard muscles of his thighs disappearing up inside those shorts....

“For God’s sake, stop staring at me like that,” Bon hissed. “It’s weird! At least pretend to be doing something.”

Rin blinked and turned away, pouting a little with disappointment. He eyed the machine he was sitting at. It was similar to Bon’s—there was a bar you held onto and raised and lowered, and the numbered weights with a pin to select them. Stealthily he looked over at Bon again. He knew he was stronger than Bon, and Bon had his weights set _there_ , so maybe...here? He moved the pin down. Settling astride the bench, he reached up and grabbed the bar, inhaled, and jerked downward.

The weights flew up, lighter than he’d expected, and banged into the top of the machine. The clang startled him, and he let go of the bar. The weights came crashing down again, and when they hit the bottom they split in two with a tremendous crack. The room suddenly seemed to get very quiet.

“Holy shit. Did you just _break_ that?” Rin turned to see Bon staring at him in stunned disbelief. That shock did a fast slide into fury as Bon’s temper erupted. “Fucking hell! You’re a goddamn walking disaster area! Would you just _go away? Leave!_ ” 

Rin picked himself up off the bench and slunk away through a room full of stares.

 

 

 

Gym bag slung over his shoulder, Ryuuji paused at the top of the building’s front steps. Even with the tail hidden under his shirt, there was no mistaking who was sitting hunched up on the low wall at the foot of the stairs. Ryuuji studied that dejected-looking form for a moment, then sighed and started down. As he reached the bottom, Rin slanted him a sidelong glance.

“I’m such a screwup.” Turning away again, Rin buried his face and his voice in his drawn-up knees. “Why’re you even with me?”

Stepping closer, Ryuuji rested his fist on the top of Rin’s head. “I wonder,” he murmured. Cool September sunlight dazzled on the pavement, glinted from the windows of the neighboring buildings. “You’re such a ridiculous, spaced-out, overpowered, underachieving mess.” Rin’s shoulders slumped. “And yet somehow...I like you. So all that other stuff must not be important.” A flicker of reaction from Rin, a catch of breath. With the trace of a smile, Ryuuji opened his hand and laid his palm against Rin’s hair. The breeze stirred black strands between his fingers. “Let’s go.”

Rin looked up, in his eyes a question that slowly answered itself, that shifted to become something like wonder. He stood, and Ryuuji’s hand moved to lie briefly against his back, between his shoulder blades, as the two of them began to walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> Japanese note: Bon is actually saying " _suki da_." (Or maybe _suki yanen_? because Kansai-ben) So this isn't just "like"; this is " _like_ like," which is why Rin gets all wide-eyed. Yes, this is Bon's first love confession to him. D'awwww.


End file.
